The Elemental War: Forces of Zero
by TheUndoubtableUmbreon2800
Summary: In a world of divisions and elements, Alexandre Veilleux lives his normal life of becoming the heir to the throne of his region when the inhabitants of the Zero Region attack the castle where he resides. He escapes the castle alone and trains with his friends that suffered the same fate. Rated T for Violence, Blood, possible Lemon, and other stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Oh yeah, sorry for not updating my other story. I'll get back to that soon! Anyway, here's a new story I'm trying to put up. Reviews welcome. Notifications about grammar mistakes are also welcome. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon in any way at all. (Just wishing I could...)**

Introduction: Memory Refresher

Hello. My name is Alexandre Razor Veilleux. It may be hard to believe, but I am the prince of the Grastine Region. What? You don't know what that is? Okay, I'll explain.

The Grastine region is one of the 5 regions of the United Alliance. There are currently 6 alliances. These consist of the United Alliance, the Eastern National Alliance, the Southern Unity Alliance, the Veteran Alliance, the Independence Alliance, and the Zero Alliance. Well, the alliances don't really get along with each other that much, so every 4 months, there is a meeting called the "High Holy Court Meeting". This is an event where all 6 alliances go to a single venue to discuss about important matters that I am not able to learn about yet.

Oh yeah, I almost forgot, this is important, so listen! There are a total of 18 regions. Each region holds a very old treasure called a "Relic Piece". These "Relic Pieces" are actually fragments of a very powerful piece called a "Galactus Helmet" that is able to make someone who wields it an unstoppable person, or that's what is said to do in the legends. Each of the "Relic Pieces" holds a differently colored gem which symbolises an element. And this is how the "master element" of each region was decided. My region holds a yellow gem, which is the Electric element. Our alliance holds 5 gems: Electric, Psychic, Dark, Fire, and Ice.

Oh yeah, some people from the same species of people as some other people. Actually, there are more than 600 species out there. And all species have a power to hold one or two elements. I came from the species called "Luxray". We "Luxrays" have the power to hold the Electric element. As our Electric element nature, we have the power to learn all Electric element moves or some other people call it spells. But we can still learn other element moves or spells if we practice hard enough. Some spells are stronger than other spells and there's the strongest spell in an element, called the "Ultimate Spell". Only the people who have mastered the element can learn the element's Ultimate Spell. The Electric type's Ultimate Spell is called "Bolt Strike".

"Bolt Strike" has an additional effect and it is it can paralyze the target for a short time. These additional effects are called "Sidearms". It can be negative, positive, or both.

Well, I hope I helped you remember. Anyway, this is not school. This is the story of how the "Allianced War" started and how I got involved into it with my friends that struggled too.

This is how it all began…


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue: Escape

Well, let's see… Where do I start? Oh there.

Let's start with the history of the big event.

I was in the academy when the Zero Region attacked the region beside it. The news spread and reached my dad. In preparation, we readied our defences and the academy taught us more advanced topics. We were taught higher level spells, and at the end of the year, we tried doing the move "Bolt Strike." I did not get to do it properly so I was an A-level Electric type user. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention this before, but users are ranked according to the skill of the spells we can use. D-rank is the lowest, then C-rank, B-rank, A-rank, and S-rank. My best friend, a Ninetales, named Sarah, is also an A-rank. There were only 5 of us that were S-rank. Right now, the academy is destroyed thanks to an attack of the Zero region guys. I'm not going to talk about that right now.

Anyway, 5 years after that, Sarah was sent to us delivering a message; I don't know what it says. But unfortunately; she was followed, and this lead to a skirmish inside the castle.

**FLASHBACK START**

"Sarah, what are you doing here? Your father might be worried." My father said as the guards let Sarah in. "Well, my father sent me to give you a letter." She replied calmly. "A letter? I wonder what it must be about." As she handed the letter, some soldiers crashed in the castle and informed my father, "Sir, some hostile forces have broken through the main gate!" "I see they have come." My father said surprisingly calmly. He then called for me; Alexandra, my younger sister; Rene, one of my guards; and Raph, my other guard. "All 4 of you accompany Sarah back to the Grastine region and take care of this." He showed us a shard with a yellow gem. "Take care son." "How about you dad?" Some soldiers busted in. "I'll be fine. NOW GO!" I know he'll be fine because he is a S-rank user.

We rushed to the secret passage underneath the castle leading to the outside. "So, brother, do you like Sarah?" Alexandra suddenly whispered/asked me. I suddenly blush from the straightforward and surprising question. "Sort of… but just keep it to both of us!" I whispered to her. She gave me the thumbs up sign signalling she got it. I gave out a sigh and then saw light. When we got out, we were surprised to see that there are some hostiles outside too. We quickly hid behind a wall to avoid being detected. I readied doing a quiet thunderbolt and hit the soldier when he wasn't looking. He got struck and fell to the ground with some blood coming out of his torso, signalling I hit him there. We moved forward and saw some other soldiers too. Unfortunately, we were not being careful enough and some soldier saw us and went near, readying the "Leaf Blade" attack, signalling he was a Grass type. Fortunately, Rene countered with a "Thunder" attack. The Thunder attack beat the Leaf Blade and went to strike the soldier. He fell down with a large thud. Then, suddenly, the other soldier hit me with a fire dagger he threw. It slit my shoulder. I grasped it in pain. Sensing where the dagger came from, Raph hit him with "Discharge" killing him instantly. Sarah went to me and started to worry, and all I could give was a faint blush. I stood up and said to Sarah, "I'm fine, no need to worry." She gave me a tight hug, not hearing the small wince I let out. "Ok. At least you're okay." She whispered to me.

After checking the place some more, we went on North to go to the region where Sarah resides.


End file.
